Lost in Translation
by showerstoflowers
Summary: While trying to find herself, Bella gets lost. She finds herself stranded in the Italian countryside and is on the point of losing all hope when a young man comes to her rescue. His accent is not that strong, but the effect he has on her surely is.


**"Showers to Flowers" O/S Contest**

**Number of Picture Chosen: **11

**Title: **Lost In Translation

**Word Count:**5959

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Edward and Bella

**Summary:**While trying to find herself, Bella gets lost. She finds herself stranded in the Italian countryside and is on the point of losing all hope when a young man comes to her rescue. His accent is not that strong, but the effect he has on her surely is. Will love take the spring flowers' lead and blossom underneath the Italian sun? The heat is getting unbearable in Narni, Umbria…

**Disclaimer:**All the places described in this story actually exist and are just beautiful. I'd also like to thank my wonderful betas, who helped me through all this. They know who they are. So… thanks :)

**Lost In Translation**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in a colza flower field was most certainly not my first choice.

It was a hot May Sunday; at midday, the fiery sun was hitting the ground with his scorching _yellow_ sunrays, as the sweet smell of a myriad of pretty little _yellow_ flowers permeated the air. In the meantime, a _yellow_ ladybug, seemingly not in the least affected either by the high temperature or the slightly asphyxiating perfume, was lazily climbing a stem. Everything was tinted a bright, warm, conspiratorial yellow.

_I officially _loathe_ that colour!_

I didn't know where I was exactly; I just knew I must have been somewhere in Umbria, possibly within a ten-mile radius of Mrs. Acquachiara's farm, my current residence. Of course, from what I could tell without having a watch on me, I had been wandering around aimlessly for over five hours now, and, not to brag or anything, but I had been blessed with extraordinary endurance. Had it not been for my clumsiness, I could very well have been a marathon runner.

Yet, I _am_ clumsy, much to my and my former ballet teacher's chagrin. Sprays and branches adorned my crazy hair, mud stains gave a touch of colour to my tattered once-pristine-white clothes and my forehead dripped with very unladylike sweat.

_God, I feel sexy…_

Exhausted, desperate and frustrated, I finally gave up, simply accepting the fact that the purpose of my whole existence would result in satisfying some Italian vulture's appetite. Obviously, my sense of direction needed serious improving, for I had never felt more lost in my entire life. Funnily enough, I had come to Italy hoping this trip would open my eyes and help me _find_ myself.

Renée, my mother, had died a couple of months earlier and left me a small sum of money – which had still been remarkable considering she had worked as a temp. According to her will, I was to use it to travel the world and try _new experiences_, whatever that meant. Admittedly, my mother had always been a bit of a flake, although Charlie, my father, stubbornly liked to define her as a _free-spirited woman_.

My parents had broken up, or rather Renée had left Charlie, when I was just a toddler. The poor man had been devastated for years, yet I believed deep down he had always known Renée would never have been the loving _wifey _he needed. After all, she used to love adventures and abhor anything that would threaten to stifle her creativity; so how could she have ever felt at home in the small town of Forks, a rainy hellhole in the Olympic Peninsula?

Apparently, though, audacity was not hereditary, and I should have stayed at home, cosy and comfortable… and _safe_. Dreadfully, I sat down on the dirty ground with my head in my hands, tugging at my matted hair. I had left my mobile at the farm, and I doubted anyone would end up here anytime soon. My eyes prickled with frustrated tears as I fought the urge to cry.

_Thrill of the adventure, my ass. This was such a bad idea! Oh God, I am far too young to die…_

I took deep breaths and curled my body in a tight ball. It could have been an hour or merely a minute, but eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start, positive that I had just had the most terrible nightmare ever. I had dreamt about getting lost in a strange country and dying under a mantle of flowers. Then, I realized I could feel the warm, fresh earth beneath my fingers and smell the intoxicating smell of colza flowers.

"Fuck me!"

Out of the blue, a husky voice, with a hint of an Italian accent, replied.

"English may not be my mother-tongue, but that sounded like an incredibly tempting offer…"

Panicked, I cried out as I snapped my eyes open and immediately sat up. A young man in his mid-twenties was standing only an inch away, looking down on me as he inspected the crazy woman sleeping on the ground. He was blocking the sunlight, which in turn surrounded his figure in a bright glow. From my angle, he truly looked like an angel, and I actually let myself hope for a moment that he would be my saviour.

He was obviously very tall, at least a full head taller than me, and his broad shoulders made him look imposing. His body was lean and athletic, dressed in a pair of red knee-length checkered Bermuda shorts and a grey Stoli t-shirt. It was quite funny how the sweet and innocent daughter of Charlie Swan, Forks' dutiful Chief of Police, could recognize the Stoli logo at first sight. However, I was too focused on admiring the way said tee clung to his muscular chest and well-defined biceps to think about my father.

_Definitely not thinking about Charlie now…_

Finally, my gaze continued its ascent and reached his handsome, tanned face. His unruly mane – which was mostly rust-coloured, yet had a few natural golden wisps here and there – was sticking out in every direction. His eyes, revealing the most striking and intense shade of emerald, were glimmering mischievously and perfectly matched the boyish smirk which was currently playing at his full, ruby lips. His features were razor-sharp, almost statuesque, and I might have drooled a little when I noticed the five o'clock scruff covering his chiselled jaw in a reddish shadow.

Dazzled, I took in his god-like beauty without uttering a word. After a couple of seconds of solemn silence, his grin turned in a slightly concerned frown and he crouched down to my level in order to take a better look at me, thus allowing the sunrays to attack my poor pupils. Our proximity allowed me to notice tiny little beads of perspiration, which were impearling his forehead, giving me the illusion he _sparkled_ in the sunlight.

Squinting my eyes, I watched as his kissable mouth opened and let out that husky voice of his.

"Are you ok? You don't look hurt, but-"

"Oh my God!" I interrupted him rudely. "I'm a mess…" I admitted, my voice sounding sad and tired to my own ears.

I was painfully aware of my hideous appearance. Upon remembering that, a gasp escaped my mouth and I automatically opened my eyes wide as my eyebrows shot up in surprise, only to shut them again a second later when I felt the sunlight burning my irises.

"You look beautiful, maybe just a little flushed and disoriented" he assured with a kind smile, obviously attempting to make me feel better.

Although I knew his compliment was merely out of politeness, I averted my gaze shyly, and I could feel the blush spreading through my cheeks as my probably already-sunburnt skin heated up considerably. In the end, I decided to just ignore his remark and try to get myself out of my royally inconvenient predicament.

"I got lost. Do you know where we are? Please tell me we're still in Narni! What time is it, by the way? And what are you doing here, in the middle of nowhere? You're not a serial killer, are you?" I asked frantically, never letting him get a word in my furious rambling.

He lifted his forefinger up in front of my mouth, signalling me to shut up. I quickly obeyed, yet was still understandably upset.

"You speak too fast. You should breathe every once in a while," he pointed out with a goofy smile. "Now, to answer your questions – well, the ones I've actually understood, anyway… Yes, we are in Narni, it's three o'clock and no, I'm not a serial killer."

I must have looked visibly relieved, because he decided to have a little fun with me and my paranoia.

"Not that I'd actually tell you, if I _were_ one, though…"

He laughed at me, while I scowled at him. After all, the whole situation hardly called for mockery. He must have sensed my sour mood and sobered up a little.

"I'm Edoardo, by the way."

The sound of his name as it rolled melodiously from his lips was enchanting. Even though his accent had slipped out sporadically when he was talking to me earlier, his voice speaking Italian was completely different: raw, deep and just plain manly.

"Bella," I answered as I took his outstretched hand.

A sudden jolt of electricity ran down my spine as I touched his warm skin, and I hid my reaction by avoiding looking at anything but his face.

_What a pity! Such a glorious, magnificent face…_

"I think your name is incredibly fitting, Bella." He smiled at me, making me blush once again like a silly schoolgirl. "Now, please tell me where is it that you have to go and I'll be more than happy to get you there, my dear D.I.D."

"D.I.D.?" I parroted perplexedly.

"Damsel In Distress. _Duh_."

I rolled my eyes but refrained from commenting. I needed his help.

"I'm staying at Mrs. Acquachiara's farm, it's called _Podernovo Houses and Country_ or something like that…Do you know where that is?" I asked hopefully

"Of course, I do. You've taken quite a walk, though, haven't you? It takes at least an hour on foot."

I just groaned in agreement. Now that I thought about it, I could feel the fatigue clenching all my muscles in a death grip.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head, I've come prepared," he said as he gestured behind his back.

This time his smile was smug, he obviously enjoyed playing the role of the knight in shining armour too much.

_I bet he'd look hot in armour…_

Chastising my hormone-driven inner voice, I leaned sideways, and my eyes fell upon a blue rusty two-wheeled piece of junk thrown carelessly on the ground a few feet behind us. It was a mix between a moped and a bicycle.

_That thing has fucking pedals, for God's sake!_

Edoardo skipped towards it, puffing out his chest with unabashed pride as he took it up from the ground effortlessly. It could not have weighted more than I did. I stood up, examining the _thing _with dubious eyes as Edoardo wheeled it in my direction. It did not look nearly sturdy enough and I wondered how it could ever carry Edoardo, let alone both of us.

_You're a lame-ass knight, Eddy-boy. Where the hell is my fucking white horse?_

"Stop looking at it like that. It might take offense, you know," he admonished me playfully.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

Incredulity laced my tone, but Edoardo just narrowed his eyes at me as he straddled the abhorrent thing between his legs and sat his pert butt on the worn-out leather saddle, making me feel irrationally jealous of that abhorrent, hellish, sad excuse for a moped.

"_This _is my lovely 1979 Piaggio Ciao, but you can call it Nessie. Now stop frowning and hop on."

"Nessie? Does it have anything to do with the fact that it looks just as monstrous as the Loch Ness monster?"

In response to my acid tone, he very maturely stuck out his tongue and caressed the handlebar.

"No, miss. Once I was riding Nessie when suddenly I saw a fox in front of me and I swerved and fell right into the stream at the side of the road in order to avoid it. I had to literally fish this lightning bolt out of the water. Hence the nickname," he explained with a smile before adding "You got your story, now hop on!"

He patted the carrier behind him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

_No way in hell!_

I tried to find an excuse. I just wanted him to walk me to the farm. I had been walking the whole day, another hour wouldn't have killed me.

"I don't have a helmet."

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You don't need one. Come on!"

"Are you shitting me? I'm not going to ride that _deathtrap_ without a helmet."

Edoardo looked so offended, it was almost comical.

"Very well, then. I hope you enjoy being stranded in the middle of nowhere, because _I_'m leaving!"

He looked at me expectantly. I just threw my hands up in frustration and took my seat behind him, muttering curses under my breath. Seemingly oblivious to my discomfort, his face was beaming and he looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"I promise I will go slow," he said softly, trying to reassure me. "You can hold onto me if you want, I won't mind." He winked adorably and my heart fluttered.

I encircled his narrow waist with my arms, fisting his tee in my hands and silently rejoicing in the feel of his toned body underneath my trembling fingers. Once again, the same silly shiver I had felt while shaking his hands ran down my spine, much stronger this time, and I thought I felt him suck in his stomach at the contact.

_Am I really affecting this Adonis just as much as he is affecting me?_

He shook his head and then started his precious Nessie. It looked like some kind of ritual, I couldn't help laughing out loud. I almost peed my pants when he started pedalling furiously. Then Nessie trembled and huffed before I heard a rackety roam, and Edoardo finally halted his feet.

Keeping his promise, we rode through the field at a slow, uncomfortable speed. Nevertheless, whenever I looked back, I could see a dusty and dirty swirl following us. My long mahogany hair was flowing behind me as we sped through the never-ending rows of yellow flowers surrounding us and luckily the movement caused almost everything that I had trapped in my tangled locks to get lost in the wind.

Riding Nessie was actually not as bad as I had predicted, even though the carrier was slicing my butt at any sudden movement and my feet had gone numb because I could not find anywhere to rest them. Regardless, I certainly wasn't in a hurry to let go of him.

As we finally left the narrow and bumpy field road and reached actual smooth asphalt, much to my bum's delight, I spotted a small kiosk in the distance. My throat, suddenly realizing I had not drunk anything in the last seven hours, started burning. I pulled on Edoardo's t-shirt to get his attention and yelled in his ear to stop.

"Why? What's wrong?" he yelled back as he slowed down, his words heavy with genuine concern.

"I have to get something to drink or I'm going to die! See that kiosk there? Pull over!" I explained, still tugging on his clothes, urging him as best as I could.

He nodded and parked on the side of road just in front of the kiosk. Then, he gracefully hopped off Nessie in one fluid move before coming over to help steady me as I awkwardly climbed off.

"What would you like? Water, Coke, Sprite, beer? My treat…"

I would have protested, had I had the money. Unfortunately though, my wallet was resting just beside my mobile in the safety of my room. I would never have thought that a simple stroll around the farm would lead to… well, _this_.

"Just some water, please."

He nodded and trotted over to the kiosk owner – and I did _not_ stare at his round ass the whole time. The owner was a fat man in his late-forties dressed in combat shorts, a blue wife-beater with the largest pit stains I had ever seen and a yellowish apron which I suspected had once been white. To top it all, he was sporting a pair of sandals and even from a distance I could see his huge toes sticking out of the shoes.

_And still, he looks more presentable than I do right now!_

As soon as he saw Edoardo, the man opened his arms and smiled a contagious smile. I thought I heard him call my Adonis _Edoà_, yet I could't be sure. The man gestured in my direction, then his smile grew bigger and he patted the Edoardo's back in an approving manner, whereas the poor boy blushed and shook his head, glancing back at me with a helpless and apologizing expression on his face. On my part, I simply laughed and enjoyed watching Edoardo squirm. It didn't take a genius to imagine what the bulky man was congratulating him about.

_If only, my friend…_

Edoardo came back with my water and a can of Coke for himself. I took the bottle he was offering and thanked him, before gulping down the water at a record speed. Edoardo just sipped his Coke and smiled a secretive smile I couldn't decipher.

After I was done, he asked me if I wanted another, but I kindly declined.

"There's something I think you should taste."

I tried, I _really_ tried not to conjure up any incriminating images which involved him in various states of undress, but my self-control was not that good. A blush covered my cheeks and I spoke in my most nonchalant voice.

"W-What is t-that?"

_Nonchalant, my ass…_

"Have you ever had a _porchetta _sandwich?" he asked, his eyes sparkling enthusiastically.

The way he rolled his tongue any time he would pronounce an Italian word was driving me crazier than if he had been talking dirty. At least, I suspected it, for he had never done such a thing.

_Woe is me!_

"Ermm… I can't say I have yet. What is that?"

"You _have_ to have one! I swear, it's the best fucking thing in the world!" I widened my eyes at his expletive and tried to hide how deeply it had affected me.

He was too busy giving me a culinary lesson to pay any attention to my body's reactions towards him, anyway.

"Basically, it's spit roasted suckling pig flavoured with pepper, rosemary, garlic and other seasonings. You'll love it. Luckily for you, Mario here is famous for his delicious _porchetta_. You won't be disappointed…"

I just nodded and smiled at his excitement over food.

_Typical male…_

"So, would you like one now?" he asked hopefully

My stomach grumbled at that precise moment, and he had his answer. He went back to the owner, or rather Mario. After a few minutes, he was back and he offered me the infamous _porchetta_ sandwich. I took the sandwich as I wondered about the kiosk's condition. Looking at Mario, I actually feared I was going to get food poisoning.

I was about to voice my concerns when I noticed the look of pure unadulterated satisfaction crossing Edoardo's face as he bit into his own sandwich. After seeing that, I decided to stay silent and suck it up.

_Oh goodness, he looks as if he were going to cum any minute now…_

Gingerly, I took a bite as well, and immediately my eyes shot open as my taste buds did a happy dance. Edoardo had been right, it was absolutely delicious.

After we had finished, we got another one. In the end, we ate three sandwiches each. I felt completely stuffed. Edoardo suggested we rest for a while; he told me about a hamlet called Stifone, where there was a dam and we could take a dip in the river without anyone bothering us. He told me it was about ten minutes away, on the same road we had just been on, but in the opposite direction from which we had come. I argued I needed to get cleaned up, but he pointed out that we were going swimming, anyway.

It seemed reckless and… _exciting_. I finally agreed and since we weren't going straight back to the farm, he let me use his phone to call Mrs. Acquachiara to explain my absence. The poor woman had been worried sick and was on the point of reporting my disappearance to the authorities. I told her not to worry and that I would be back at the farm for dinner. Then, my handsome companion and I were off to a new adventure.

True to his word, we quickly arrived in Stifone. It had actually taken us fifteen minutes, but he blamed my _perky little tush_ – his words, not mine – for weighing Nessie down.

We sat on the riverbank under a large oak and I took a look around. Everything was bright green, matching Edoardo's eyes perfectly. A rope was hanging above us and Edward told me the kids would use it to launch themselves into the river from one of the highest tree branches. A wooden pier rose over the river a few feet away. The water was so clear that I could see the riverbed perfectly and I couldn't wait to dive in.

In comfortable silence, we started undressing slowly, throwing goofy smiles at each other and sneaking a peek every now and then. I quickly discarded my sweaty t-shirt and my dirty pants, whereas he took his time taking off his clothes, handling his Stoli shirt with extreme care.

I had felt his hard abs under his shirt earlier on Nessie and therefore knew he was incredibly well-toned, yet seeing his washboard stomach completely bare, along with his sculpted chest, was getting me flustered. I smiled at the light dusting of hair surrounding his nipples and literally drooled at the happy trail disappearing into the waistband of his shorts. I lifted my eyes, feeling like a voyeuristic perv, yet only ended up ogling his muscular shoulders and rounded arms.

_I am hopeless…_

I was already down to my black bra and panties and I feared he could see the outline of my nipples through the fabric. Except his eyes were not on me. He looked around, clearly uncomfortable about something.

I cleared my lust-hazed mind for a moment, wanting to ease his discomfort.

"Edoardo," I called his name as best as I could, but my pronunciation did not sound half as good as his. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and tugged at his hair, not really helping me keep my mind out of the gutter.

_How I would love running my fingers through his locks as his lips kissed… _

I stopped my train of thoughts abruptly, not wanting to get wet before even touching the water. He had already started talking and I only heard the end of his sentence.

"…didn't really think anyone was going to see them, much less a beautiful girl, so don't laugh, ok?"

I nodded, now curious.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and then let them fall down his shapely thighs until they pooled around his ankles. I subconsciously licked my lips, and he groaned softly. I was going to combust, but then I saw _them_ and the sexual tension was immediately replaced by pure astonishment.

He was wearing the most ridiculous loose boxers I had ever seen in my life. They had "Who's your Papa?" written in bold letters on them, right next to the picture of a very saucy Papa Smurf. I could not hold in my laughter.

"Shut up, these were a gift!" he defended, clearly mortified.

"They're adorable, you just took me by surprise," I said gently, but we both knew I was only trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said dismissively. "Let's just dive in, ok?"

I wanted to ease into the water slowly, but he didn't let me. Instead, he grabbed my hand and together we jumped into the water. It was cold, and I started moving around like a spaz chattering my teeth in the hope of warming up a little bit, but then I felt his strong arms hugging me to his chest from behind and I felt my insides melting.

"Better?" he whispered in my ear, fanning his hot breath on my wet neck.

Shivers continued running through my body, yet this time they had nothing to do with the cold.

I inadvertently gasped and turned my head around only to drown my gaze with his endless pools of green. His wet hair was darker, almost chocolate brown with only a few copper highlights here and there. Rebellious locks fell over his forehead, and I twisted around in his arms in order to brush them aside with my fingers.

Edoardo stared at me like nobody ever had before. His irises darkened to a deeper shade of green and his gaze turned feral and hungry as he looked back and forth between my eyes and mouth. I knew what he was going to do, yet I was not prepared for the shock I felt when his lips touched mine.

The kiss started out soft and sweet. His lips were soft and warm, his taste was unique, his kiss addicting. I wanted _more_.

I timidly let my tongue trace his bottom lip, and he eagerly responded by opening his mouth. Our tongues met and we languidly continued exploring each other's mouth. He suckled on my tongue while I nipped on his lips.

Our hands started moving, his nimble fingers caressed the side of my breasts, and I outlined the contours of his back with my hands. When I reached the waistline of his boxers, I let my fingers slide inside and cup his ass, before pulling him closer.

Something hard poked my stomach and I gasped.

Not one to be deterred, Edoardo moved his mouth to my jaw, leaving a trail of kisses up to my earlobe. His scruff was tickling my neck and chin, making me giggle.

He leaned back and gazed at me with the softest of smiles. His hands were massaging the back of my thighs now with his prominent erection nestled between them.

"What's so funny?" he whispered, even though nobody was around.

I moaned in pleasure, but thinking about his cock made me think about his boxers and my giggles quickly escalated to unrestrained laughter.

"What?" he asked, laughing along with me and kissing my neck tenderly.

"Nothing, _Papa_…" I managed to choke out.

He shook his head and chuckled before taking my earlobe in his mouth and tracing it with his serpent-like tongue.

"That's just wrong on so many levels," he muttered as he showered my sensitive skin with the most pleasurable attention I had ever received.

However, I was still laughing too much and was making his job extremely difficult. Exasperated, he stopped his ministrations, and I could feel his shuffling. I thought he was just going to wait until I recovered, but then he was back. Warm, silky, stone-hard skin was pressing into my stomach and I gasped. My laughter immediately died out.

"There, now they won't be a problem, will they?" he asked mischievously. I could see Papa Smurf's face floating away on the surface of the water.

I looked back at him and then attacked his mouth with all the force I could muster. I thought I might have stunned him, but he quickly recovered and then his hands were everywhere. He tugged at my bra.

"Can I take this off, or do I have to make you feel self-conscious 'bout it first?" he asked, mumbling into my neck as he covered it in hot open-mouthed kissed.

I rested my lips against his shoulder and smiled as he fiddled with the clasp. Arousal obviously rendered him uncoordinated, for it felt like it was taking him ages to unhook a simple bra. Impatient, I grounded my hips against his pelvis, feeling him get impossibly harder against me.

We moaned in unison and then he finally freed my breasts from their confines. He shamelessly stared at them with a look of pure veneration in eyes, never once pulling his cock away from my throbbing core with his hardness.

"Beautiful, beautiful Bella…" he whispered before leaning down and enclosing one of my erected nipples in his mouth.

"Edoardo…" I moaned and sped up our humping.

I let one of my hands trail down his chest, which was moving rapidly and rhythmically with his laboured breath my nails lightly scratched his abdomen, which stiffened in response, and I followed the dark hair bisecting his stomach with my fingers until I reached my prize.

He grunted against my left nipple and pushed his hips harder into me, causing my own knuckles to brush against my clit, and I closed my eyes in ecstasy. Then I circled his pulsing rod with my fingers as best as I could, given its impressive girth and felt the weight of his cock in my hand.

Edoardo let his head fall between my breasts, panting and moaning.

I started moving my hand up and down, enjoying the way he shuddered every time I let my thumb graze the slit on his head. The water was so clear that I could see everything. I had never thought I would ever consider a penis pretty, but that's just what it was: a pretty penis. Long, hard and standing at full attention.

I quickened my strokes and he moved his head to bite onto my right nipple, making me cry out both in pleasure and pain. He removed my hand from his cock, and I looked at him quizzically.

"I need you, Bella. _Now_" he growled at me, actually _growled_.

"Then take me," I answered, impatient and needy.

He did not need telling twice. In the blink of an eye, his hands were tugging down my panties and then throwing them out of the water. Then, he led us towards the riverbank and pressed my back against it forcefully, yet carefully. I put my hands on his shoulders while he caressed every inch of my body tirelessly.

His left arm disappeared under the water and it was funny how I had not noticed he was left-handed until his fingers were opening my lower lips. He took his time exploring my slit, too much time according to me, yet always ignoring my little bundle of nerves which was literally screaming for attention.

He circled my opening with his index finger and at the same time his thumb went down on my clit, applying just the right amount of pressure and making me throw my head back with an audible moan.

His long finger then pushed inside my core causing me to see tiny stars behind my closed eyelids. He added another finger and started pumping wildly.

"You're so tight… God I can't wait until I can be inside of you, Bella. Your tight little pussy clenching around my dick as you come undone. Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you?"

His words made my body buzz with anticipation and I found myself furiously nodding my head.

"Yes, please. Fuck me." I moaned desperately.

Then his thumb started circling my clit, the fingers he had buried deep inside of me curled and brushed over my sweet spot. It was all too much. My orgasm hit me mercilessly and I let out a scream. I had never been a loud lover, but Edoardo was making me doubt everything I had thought I knew about sex.

Not giving me any time to recover, I felt the tip of his cock pushing against the entrance of my still convulsing core. As I rode out my orgasm, he impaled me in one swift move, prolonging my pleasure.

His thrusts were strong and calculated. His hips moved in a way that they brushed against my clit every time his long cock hit my cervix.

I didn't know where I ended and he started, nor did I know how to distinguish his moans from mine. I just knew that we were moving in perfect synchrony and that we were loud. _Very_ loud.

Suddenly, he manoeuvred us so that he could pound into me at a different angle, aiming precisely at my G-spot. It took me seconds to cum a second time, and minutes to feel my inner walls contracting and trapping his hardness inside. He quickly removed himself from me just as multiple spasms took over his body and his milky juice shot out of his cock, dispersing in the water around us.

Spent, we let our foreheads touch and we stared into each other's eyes, forgetting about the rest of the world for a few priceless moments.

Without saying a word, he helped me out of the water and followed me silently towards the pier, both of us still completely in the nude.

We lay down, feeling the warm wood against our backs, and waited for our dripping bodies to dry underneath the hot sun. I rested my head on his chest and he circled my shoulders with his strong arms. I was completely comfortable and would have slipped off to sleep, had it not been for Edoardo shaking me gently to get my attention.

"Look!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice "A cuckoo!"

I followed the path traced by his pointed finger with my eyes and sure enough saw a small cuckoo perched on one of the large oak's branches.

"You know," his husky voice whispered in my ear softly with a smile "a legend says that if you see a cuckoo when you're out with your lover and count how many times it sings for you two, that'll be the number of the years you're going to stay together."

"Really?" I asked, fascinated.

He nodded and buried his nose in my hair, inhaling softly.

"Tell, me cuckoo, how long will I have to put up with him?" I asked loudly, patting Edoardo's chest with my hand and looking at the cuckoo. The bird turned his head in our direction and started moving his beak.

"_Cu…"_

Edoardo and I waited in silence, but apparently that was it. I tried to laugh it off in an attempt to hide my disappointment.

"My God, does that cuckoo seriously believe I would ever bear spending a whole year with your obnoxious self?" I asked Edward incredulously as he chuckled quietly. "You're so wrong, buddy!" I shouted at the bird, laughing and squealing as he started poking my sides playfully.

Our laughter filled the air around us and we rolled around, engaging ourselves in the ultimate tickle war.

_Twelve uninterrupted months of this are not nearly enough. I honestly would not mind spending the next one hundred years in his company._

If a year was all I was going to have with him, though, then I was certainly going to take it.

However, we had misinterpreted the cuckoo's prediction. Little did I know, in fact, that our young love was actually fated to last _a day_.

The rest of the afternoon passed far too quickly. We made love once again on the pier; he told me he was going to be a doctor to please his father, even though he had always dreamt about being a pianist; I told him my mother had recently died and that I missed her terribly, even though she had probably been the most unreliable parent of all time. Then, we were back on his faithful Nessie, heading back home.

He dropped me off at Mrs. Acquachiara's farm, giving me the softest of kisses on the mouth and then flicking my nose playfully with his fingers. I smacked his chest and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his nose. In that precise moment, I would have told him I loved him, had there been a way to know for sure that my feelings would not get lost in translation. Therefore, I did not say anything.

That was the last time I would ever see him, but his emerald eyes, his ruby smile, his messy hair and soft hands were forever imprinted in my brain.


End file.
